ninefandomcom-20200216-history
9 (2009 film)
9 is a 2009 American computer-animated science fiction film directed by Shane Acker, and produced by Tim Burton and Timur Bekamambetov. The film stars Elijah Wood, John C. Reilly, Jennifer Connelly, Crispin Glover, Martin Landau, and Christopher Plummer; and it's based on Acker's Academy Award-nominated 2005 short film of the same name As of 2019, this is the only adult animated film released by Universal Pictures (under Focus Features) to date. Plot summary When 9 first comes to life, he finds himself in a post-apocalyptic world. All humans are gone, and it is only by chance that he discovers a small community of others like him taking refuge from fearsome machines that roam the earth intent on their extinction. Despite being the neophyte of the group, 9 convinces the others that hiding will do them no good. They must take the offensive if they are to survive, and they must discover why the machines want to destroy them in the first place. As they'll soon come to learn, the very future of civilization may depend on them. Story Prior to the events of the film, In Germany, 1930. The Scientist, a former toymaker, has been ordered by The Chancellor to build an autonomous machine in the apparent name of progress, The Scientist worked tirelessly to create the B.R.A.I.N. (Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit), an advanced automaton capable of creating new machines in its own image. But the Chancellor quickly seizes it and integrates it into the Fabrication Machine. The Scientist is concerned, since while he created the B.R.A.I.N. with his own intellect, they had no way how knowing how it would handle the stress of mass production, so he warns the Chancellor who blatantly ignores this. The Fabrication Machine is then commissioned to construct an army of war machines ordered by The Chancellor to further his plans of world conquest and crushing his enemies. Lacking a soul and therefore any sense of morality, the Fabrication Machine eventually snaps under the stress and re-evaluates it's priorities, which eventually lead to it forming new goal: to exterminate all life on earth. The Fabrication Machine began to alter the machines it created, to indiscriminately kill any sign of life they encounter. So, the war machines went berserk, slaughtering all humans with powerful machine guns and gas bombs the Chancellor once prided himself in, capable of killing any and all forms of life. Humanity was now fighting a second great war, but this time... It was for their own survival, against the onslaught of the machines. The Scientist, full of regret in all his part in this began to create 9 homunculus-like rag dolls called stitchpunks while on the verge of destruction by using portions of his own soul via talisman. However, he dies upon finishing the last doll. In the film, before the Scientist dies we can see an introduction where the Scientist say his words and creates 9. The film now starts when the rope that held the rag doll 9 finally snaps, and 9 falls to the desk including the talisman. 9 starts to look at his surroundings and finds the talisman, he briefly sees the Scientist lying dead on the floor covered in papers which shocks him. He then looks out the window and sees that the world has been left in total ruins and looking at the total wasteland of the Nation, he sees something moving and tries to call it but finds out that he can't speak. He then goes down the Scientist's apartment ignoring a box that has his name on it. As he goes down he explores to the streets, but pauses when he sees a mother holding her baby dead on the car. He then sees a poster that has the word, revolt on it and sees the Chancellor's symbol on the wall. 9 wanders and thinking to himself that his alone, but suddenly meets 2, a frail inventor who gives 9 a voice box in order for him to speak. 2 is surprised that he finally saw the talisman. 9 hears an echo growl and then asked 2 if they are alone. 2 hears the echo too and tells 9 to hide in the can, the last surviving machine, The Cat beast attacks 2 and kidnaps him along with the talisman. 9 is unable to follow the machine because of his injury and falls unconsciously to the ground. 9 suddenly awakens in the church where he meets 5, the cyclops engineer, 8 a large bodyguard doll, the dogmatic leader 1 and the seemingly mentally unstable oracle 6. 1 now tells 9 what happened to the world when they first woke and sees a flashback where humanity is in a full out war against the machines, we see 2 humans run for their lives after a bomb was drop from one of the planes flying overhead. 7 is seen going to a helmet, where some of the stitchpunks are hiding for cover, 8 lifts the helmet and 7 tells 1 that she has found others and allows the other stitchpunks to move in with them, they are interrupted for a moment when an artillery shell explodes nearby and some debris falls at them. 7 tells 1 there's a clear path ahead and she immediately leads the way, 1 tells them to follow him. 5 breathing heavily but 2 calms him down, while going towards the path, artillery strikes are heard and one of it explodes a wall, pinning 5 down, after the wall exploded 5 tries to get up and sees 3 steel behemoths headed his way he gets bumped and sees a human (who appears to be a resistance member) throw a molotov cocktail at a behemoth, the machine see and aims his powerful machine gun brutally shooting the man and killing him. 5 tries to ran away nearly getting hit by one of the bullets firing, suddenly the War Machines launch gas bombs to ensure that the area has been cleared of organic life 5 is hit by one of the gas bombs and he tumbles heavily damaging one of his eyes. While in the process, we see gas bombs exposed and spraying toxins that kill everything off like flowers. 2 looks for 5 and spots him, 5 is unable to get up due to his badly damaged eye, 2 notices that one of the machines feet is about to crush them, 2 carries 5 and slowly walk off but the machine is about to crush them, 7 pushes them out of the way seconds from their deaths. 2 and 7 leads 5 to safety and 7 looks at 1; disappointed by his cowardice, the stitchpunks seek refuge at a nearby cathedral where a war plane just recently struck the roof of the church and the flashback ends. 1 quickly labels 2 as dead but 9 does not believe this. 9 and 5 went out to a search and rescue mission to the factory in order to save 2, 9 and 5 finds 2 but they see the Cat beast trying to dig out something and almost puts the talisman into the Fabrication Machine. The Cat beast attacks 9,5, and 2 but 7, the only female of the dolls, arrives and slays the Cat beast. The other rag dolls celebrate with their reunion with 7, but 9 grabs the talisman and by his curiosity, foolishly puts the talisman into the Fabrication Machine. The Fabrication Machine sucks the soul out of 2 and falling him dead. The Fabrication Machine is now activated thanks to 2's soul, 9,5, and 7 barely make their way out of the factory. With 5 full of regret that they never should've come and asked why 9 did that. 9 apologizes while the factory is now back in business. 5 asks what's the machine gonna do and 7 takes them to the library. Meanwhile, The Fabrication Machine quickly creates the Winged Beast, a flying machine, and is activated to capture the stitchpunks. At the library they meet the twins: 3 and 4 who show them The Fabrication Machine's origins, 3 and 4 show them a clip where the camera cuts to the clip and see the Chancellor presenting The Fabrication Machine to the public, The Machine is now activated and is seen constructing war machines while the Chancellor announces that this new era will restore peace and all live in a glorious new era of wealth and prosperity, then the clip suddenly show a newspaper that says WAR DECLARED! - referring that the Chancellor now declares war on the other struggling nations. We see 3 images of the war raging on, and cuts to two newspapers, MACHINES TURN AGAINST US! - referring that the Fabrication Machine now turn against humanity and another newspaper saying that the Chancellor denounces the Scientist blaming for him for the cause of this mayhem. Then it cuts to images showing War Machines indiscriminately killing humans and then ends with a last image, the total devastation of the ruined city. The stitchpunks are shock with what they saw, 9 suddenly ask what was the thing(talisman) that woke the Machine, the twins are not familiar, 9 draws it on the wall and 5 is suddenly familiar and says that's what 6 always draw. 9 suggests he meets him, but 7 lashes out on him refusing to go back to the Cathedral because of 1 and runs away. 9 and 5 went back to the Church to seek some of 6's drawings but 8 catches them and bring them to 1. 1 is shocked to hear to what they have awakened, 9 asked why was 2 sent out to begin with, 1 replies, that he was sent to scout. 9 suggests that they all need to find out what's going on, 6 suddenly comes out while holding a drawing and kept saying, The source...The source...go back to the source. 9 looks at 6's drawing and says this what awakened the Machine and ask 6 what does he knows about this. 1 goes angry about this and says that they cannot be trusted and confiscate their belongings, 9 tries to fight back saying that 1 is a coward and the two argue, but the Winged Beast breaks in the stitchpunks sanctuary causing a fire to break out. 1 and 8 escape and 9,5, and 6 soon follow but 9 gets separated with them. 1 and 8 runs across the roof, the Winged Beast circles on them and soon go straight at them 8 manages to stop it temporarily, by throwing one of his weapons at the Beast but he falls and hangs on, meanwhile 5 and 6 runs to the rescue. The Winged Beast is about to launch its harpoon against the stitchpunks, but 9 counters by shining the Winged Beast's eyes, the machine fires the harpoon but almost hit 8 causing him to the fall on one of the wings of the plane, the Winged Beast crashes and falls to the plane along with 9 and 1 who is rescued by 8. 9, 1 and 8 regroup near the plane, the Winged Beast surrounds them and sees the opportunity, 1 sees 7 about to slay the Beast but fails and tries again, but gets shot with a harpoon on the leg. The Beast drags her to it, 9 grabs her and holds the cable, while 8 manages to cut the cable and causing it to get stuck on the plane's propellers. The plane is about to fall and causing the other stitchpunks and the Winged beast to almost fall, but the stitchpunks hang on and 9 grabs 1's staff before falling off the wing. The Winged Beast climbs and goes closer to the stitchpunks, 5 and 6 grab one of the cable wires of the propeller and makes the propeller activated again, dragging the Winged Beast to it, but bites 1's cape. 9 yells to 1 to let it go, and the Winged Beast falls and gets crushed to the wing's propellers and the fight ended. Hours later, the Cathedral is caught on fire and the stitchpunks seek refuge on the library 1 gives one last look. The Seeker sees them and reports back to the Fabrication Machine, The Factory is seen covered with spider-like machines and the Seeker gives the destroyed Winged Beast's head to the Fabrication Machine. The Fabrication Machine lashes out on this, and starts to create a new machine, he sees 2's dead body lying on the ground and the Fabrication Machine uses it to build his next machine. Back at the Library, 9 is certain that there will be more while 1 commands 8 to stand a look out and 1 search a more safety retreat around the Library, while 5 patches up 7's injured leg. Meanwhile 8 'drugs' himself with a magnet but hears a weird shift but ignores it and continues to play with the magnet. At the library, 3 and 4 ask 9 to come with them and finally finds info on the talisman, they show 9 a book that says Transmutata Vitae and sees an image of a person transferring its soul to another inanimate object. 6 still says, it's the source 9 tries to ask again but 6 says to go back, 9 ask where but 1 interrupts and says, Dark Science, 9 ''looks at 1 and says that he knows something and demand what does he know, 1 lectures that this is what cause this chaos in the first place and recommends them to leave it but he points to 9 that he kept asking and so many questions to ask and compares 2 to him for he knows too much. 9 figured it out that 1 sent 2 to his death, 1 replies that he was too old and weak, the stitchpunks are shock of what they have heard and 7 grows anxious, 1 says that, ''Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many.. 7 lashes out on 1 and puts her spear on 1's neck nearly killing him. But 9 stops her, 7 runs away. 1 makes a final word to 9 that he will only lead us to catastrophe. 9 looks back at 6's drawing and recommends that they have to go back, 5 ask where, 9 replies to the first room he woke. Meanwhile, 8 is still 'drugging' himself with the magnet, but he suddenly hears a noise and decides to check it out. The noise continues and looks at his surroundings, then something lurks behind him and is stunned to see a great flash at his eyes. Back to 1, he still talks to himself to what's right and wrong unaware that something is sneaking up on him. He sees 2's dead body and 1 says to himself that this can't be true, 2's body looks at him and it's eyes start flashing, seemingly hypnotizing 1. The Seamstress makes its appearance and sees the chance to sew him. 9 hears 1 calling for help and tells the twins to find 7. meanwhile the Seamstress has sewn 1 and drags his body to him, we see 8 inside the Seamstress's body with his mouth sewn. 9 and 5 arrives and the Seamstress tries to hypnotizes them, 9 looks away but 5 is caught in the flashing lights, then a spear is thrown at 2's body, 7 arrives and tries to retrieve her spear while dodging the Seamstress's claws, she cuts the Seamstress's hypnotizing tail which is 2's body. 9 is trying to snap 5 out of it, with no time. 9 grabs a knife inside 5's tools and cuts the ropes of 1. The Seamstress sees this and attacks 9 but 7 comes back and attacks it, just as 7 was about to slice the machine, she gets grabbed and took away her spear and. 9 just finished cutting the ropes of 1, but the Seamstress is about to cut brutally 7's body, but the Seamstress's eye is hit with 5's crossbow, and making it's vision hard to manage. The Seamstress is outnumbered and flees with 7 and 8, 9 is unable to catch up and the Seamstress escapes the Library. 1 finally awakens and is shocked to see 2's lifeless body, 9 shouts to go after them, 1 asks first where 8 is. 9 answers that the Seamstress has them. 1 confirms that it's too late and recommends that they find another sanctuary, but 9 has had it and says no more hiding and they need to retrieve them, 1 warns and reminds what happened to his first search and rescue which is 2. This leads to the stitchpunks giving 2 a suitable funeral in the Library, and1 looks briefly at 2's lifeless body swimming away. The stitchpunks venture to the Factory to retrieve 7 and 8, but becomes difficult where hundreds of Seekers are guarding and patrolling the Factory. 9 suggests that he goes in alone, 5 wants to come with him, but 9 says no and says that he needs him here, 9 says to 5 that if he doesn't make it back, destroy it. 5 asks how, but 9 already went in. 1 asks him what his brilliant plot is and 5 sees the oil leaking and says that they need a full barrel. In the Factory, 9 sees the Seamstress giving 8's soul to the Fabrication Machine and dies. 9 is horrified to see it, 9 begins a scheme to trick the Seamstress before 7's soul is sucked out, he lures it with his light bulb which is tied to one of the Factory's machines, the Seamstress sews the decoy and gets fooled, the machine sees 9 and chases him but the decoy is still tied to the Seamstress where it pulls it to the machines and gets destroyed, before it, 9 catches 7. Outside, the stitchpunks are still waiting for 9. 1 says that its been too long and tries to light the barrel now, but 5 replies that they need more time, they get caught in the Seeker's searchlight. 5 shoots it with his crossbow and the other stitchpunks try to help him pull it down, but the Seeker already pulled its siren, alarming the Fabrication Machine that sees 9 and 7 escaping. The Fabrication Machine sends out all of it's spiderbots to capture 9 and 7. 9 and 7 run through the escape hole while the spiderbots are in pursuit. Meanwhile the stitchpunks manage to keep the seeker in tack, 1 grabs 5's match and lights it, but 5 stops him, they hear 9 about to come out and 5 lights the barrel, while the stitchpunks push the barrel to roll inside the Factory, 9 and 7 dodges it and the Seeker is also pulled inside. The barrel rolls inside burning all of the oil inside and causing a massive explosion that destroys the entire factory. 9 and 7 barely made it out but quickly manages to be in a safe distance along with the other rag dolls. The stitchpunks stare at the Factory burning, 5 declares that it's over to 9 and the stitchpunks celebrate, the twins find a record player that still works and plays the song Over the Rainbow. 7 laughs and has a little fun with the twins. 9 awkwardly joins 7 while the others have fun, like 6,who is saying things inside the record player. 1, who is still silent, sits alone. 5 looks for other record discs, but one rolls out and he chases it, he catches his breath for a second and see something that turns out to be the Fabrication Machine. 5 and runs for dear life and warns the others while the music is still playing. The music stops and the Fabrication Machine catches 5 and sucks his soul, the stitchpunks are horrified, 6 says that they're 'trap'. They all flee to the bridge, but 6 refuses to leave and keeps saying they're trap, 9 and 7 carry him out to the bridge, while the Fabrication Machine in pursuit, in the middle of the bridge it splits because of too much weight, the Fabrication Machine almost falls but grabs one of the rails. 7 tries to cut the rail that the Fabrication Machine is holding in order for it to fall down the cliff, but 6 orders 7 to stop that she must not destroy the Machine. 7 orders him to go away, 6 then faces 9 and tries to tell him that they must not destroy the machine now because the other stitchpunks souls are trapped inside the Fabrication Machine. 7 manages to cut the rail and the other side of the bridge begins to collapse, the Fabrication Machine's claws grab 6 and the Machine quickly mananges to get to safety while 9 and 7 manage to escape before the bridge falls. 6 cast his final words to 9 that he must go back to the 'source' which is located in the first room where it'll show answers. After that the Fabrication Machine steals his soul and lets go of his lifeless body that falls to the cliff. 1 suggest that it must be destroyed but 9 says that they can still save them now believing 6's words, but 7 says how, 9 says that they need to go to the 'source'. But 7 doesn't believe him and says that it needs to be destroyed, 9 still refuses. 1 says that they're out of time and 7 confirms to 9 that the others are gone, 9 says that they're wrong and goes back to the first room alone, 7 tries to call him but 1 says to let him go. Back at the Scientist's workshop, where 9 first woke, 9 tries to find the 'source', but sees the Scientist's Artificiall Intelligence Schematic of the B.R.A.I.N. and sees the talisman was built for it, he sees another schematic but this time its him, just as he was about to touch it, a sudden wind current burst inside through the window, and blows the paper. He sees the Scientist's message box and opens it up.When he does, a holograph message appears in greyscale and plays the Scientist's message where the Scientist tells his great creation that it was supposed to be an instrument of progress, of creation. A flashback is seen where the Scientist is seen developing the B.R.A.I.N. while he narrates the interrogation, we see the Chancellor opening the door confronting the Scientist, the Scientist looks and tries to figure out what's going on after seeing that the four soldiers are entering his lab, the Chancellor decides to take away the B.R.A.I.N. and orders his soldiers to remove it after seeing it is now operational or because he is growing impatient that he wants his plans of the State's campaign for world domination, the Scientist tries to convince the Chancellor that it hasn't been properly tested yet but he walks away then one of the soldiers interfere and interrogates the Scientist, the B.R.A.I.N. grabs his arm and tries to make him stay but fails and the Scientist is pulled away. One soldier tries to remove the B.R.A.I.N. but is grabbed by the face and twists his body, the other soldiers were finally able to control the situation and removes the B.R.A.I.N.. The Scientist explains to 9 that the machine was born purely of his intellect but not enough as he realizes it later, the machine became corrupted because it lack a human soul. But that is why the Scientist created them because they are all that's left of humanity, and tells them that they are all pieces of his soul. The Scientist shows 9 how to use the talisman the only key for their survival, as the Scientist finishes the message stops and cuts to the Scientist about to give up his soul to 9 that kills him in the process. 9 now understands and looks at the Scientist face for one last moment, probably thanking him. Later, 9 runs to find the other stitchpunks, he manages to find their location. The stitchpunks are trying to destroy the Fabrication Machine by using a long-range artillery. They fire a shell but misses. 1 orders to reload, but 9 arrives and tells them that the 'source' is the Scientist who gave them his soul to them. 1 orders to load the cannon again, but 9 tells them to stop. The Fabrication Machine closes in and 1 pulls the trigger and blast the Fabrication Machine and heavily damaging it, but not enough. The stitchpunks escape and dodging the falling cannon, the Fabrication Machine chases them but gets stop after getting tangled at one of the wires, the stitchpunks regroup at a tunnel and under some ammo equipment, 9 tells them that he's gonna sacrifice himself for a chance for the others to grab the talisman during the process, but 7 tells them to not do it, but 9 tells them it's gonna be okay and shows them briefly the sequence, the Fabrication Machine spots them and they flee, the Fabrication Machine uses a flamethrower to burn them out and burns one of the explosives causing an explosion, they barely made it but 7 is knock out cold, the twins go after her, while 1 crawls in one of the sandbags and looks at his damaged claw. 9 wakes and looks at the Fabrication Machine face to face and is about to sacrifice himself, but 7 pleads 9 to not do this, but 9 reasons with her that they all died because of him and he started it so he has to end it. 7 accepts it, while 1 comments to himself that one must be a sacrifice, just as the Fabrication Machine opens the talisman, 1 pushes 9 out of the way and 1 gets sucked instead. 9 grabs the talisman as soon as 1's soul is absorbed, the Fabrication Machine malfunctioning, slowly stretch its claw to grab it, but 9 activates it and uses it against the machine. As a result the Fabrication Machine explodes. 9 runs ,but is seemingly crushed by the Fabrication Machine. 7 and the twins go after him and sees 9 still awake, and congratulate him but 9 says that he's not done, he still has to do one more thing. 9 assembles a funeral near the Scientist's apartment. 9 opens the talisman, when he does it shakes rapidly and opens up freeing the souls of 8, 6, 2, 5, and finally. 1 looks at 9 and smiles. They all go to their designated spot, and they began to ascend to the sky, but 5 doesn't want to leave them, but 9 encourages him to go, 5 finally ascends to the sky along with the other souls to finally enjoy their freedom. When they reach the sky, a sound of thunder is heard, and it begins to pour rain for the first time. The stitchpunks embrace together and watch the rain, 7 asks what happens next, 9 is not sure exactly, but one thing is, that this world is theirs now its what they make of it. Before the film cuts to credits, we see drops of water with glowing flecks of bacteria inside each one of it, bringing life back to the world once more. Category:Browse Setting The time period that the movie takes place is ambiguous and the history presented doesn't correspond clearly to events in actual history. The Fabrication Machine and the machines that it creates are technologically advanced, but primitive electronics are also shown. When 3 and 4 hold up a newspaper the date reads “Saturday May 16 1930.” When 4 projects a movie it's in gray scale, to which the hologram of the Scientist is also in gray scale. The music that the stitchpunks listened to, after the apparent death of the Fabrication Machine and the destruction of the Factory, was "Over the Rainbow", a song from 1939 on a hand-cranked phonograph. Plus, flashbacks show a war fought in trenches, reminiscent of World War I possibly hinting that the movie takes place after the war. In the first third of the film, when 9 and 5 entered a tunnel to save 2 from the Cat Beast, in a sign along the tunnel ceiling, the German word, "Vorsicht", can be seen. The robots (not yet designed) created/built by the Fabrication Machine sported World War I era Mini guns, as well as the ability to launch mortar strikes without warning. Also, the bombers that are seen flying over the battlefield and one crashed into the Church having cloth propellers, combining WWII era bomber designs with WWI era materials. Some of the automobiles were scattered across the range from the 1920s to the 1930s. The Chancellor apparently almost resembles Adolf Hitler but without the mustache and with a thinner face. The sanctuary that 1 led the others (before 9) is actually the Notre Dame Cathedral of Luxembourg. From many hints of the film, it appears that the setting is in Luxembourg, Germany after WWI. Quotes The Scientist: We had such potential… such promise. But we squandered our gifts, our intelligence. Our blind pursuit of technology only sped us quicker to our doom. Our world is ending, but life must go on. '-The Scientist's' words, heard from the introduction as he makes 9. 2: Some things in this world are better to be where they lie. But if you know where to look, these ruins are full of riches. '-2' before inserting a voice box into 9. 1: I l'''ead us here sanctuary and here we waited out the war. Slowly, the world grew still until all that remained, was The Beast. Now we wait for it too to sleep. '''9: But where did it come from? Why is it hunting us? 1: Questions like that are pointless! '-1' explains to 9''' about what happened before. 9: Why did you listen to 1? '''5: '''A group must have a leader.' '''9: '''But what if he's wrong? '-9''' asks 5 '''why do they depend on 1. '''5: You know, you're just like him. You forget to remember to be scared. '-5' finds 9's personality resembling 2's. 5: 7? 2: I don't believe it! (9 looks at 7, struck by her beauty) 5: You come back! 7: I never left. You finally decided to join the fight. 9: '''You dropped this. (9 handing 7 her sheild) '''7: '''Where have you been hiding? -'''2 and 5''', surprised over '''7's return 5''': They've been here(twins) the whole time! '''9: Twins! 7''':They've been hiding here, lost in the past. Looking for answers. '''Radio Announcer: Today the Chancellor presented the latest advancement of technological wizardry to the public. Chancellor: Comrades. Today dawns a new era, let us praise this new technology. Welcome, for the age of the machine. It will create new machines in its own image, machines of peace. That will usher in a glorious new era of wealth and prosperity for the State. Newscaster: Residents are advised to pause for a public address Chancellor: Science has turned its sinister hands against us... People of our Mighty State, Join me in repelling the iron fist of the machine. 1: '''You awakened what?! You fools! I warned you. '''8: He warned you. 1 '''is outraged when '''9 reawakened the Machine. 6: '(''Approaches 1, 5, 8, and 9 from the shadows) The Source.... The Source........ Go back to the Source. (holds up the talisman painting to 9) '-6 '''shows '''9 '''the painting of the talisman '''1: '''Subjugate them. '''8: '(Confused) Sub-Ja-What? '1: '(Annoyed) You illiterate cretin. Take their belongings! '''-1 '''telling 8 to punish 5 and 9. ' '''9: '''You're nothing but a coward. (''1, 5 and 8 look at 9. 8 drops 5 and cracks his knuckles as he walks to 9 but 1 stopped him and slammed his staff at 9's) 1: How dare you challenge me? I, who kept everyone safe? Ever since you got here, things have been unraveling! You're a curse! A fool, guided by pointless queries! 9: And you are a blind man, guided by fear. (9 jerks his light bulb staff back. Something flies by the window, darkening it) 1: Sometimes, fear is the appropriate response. '-9' and 1''' argue, just when the Winged Beast flew by. '''1: But you, always asking questions! So many pointless questions. Probing, pushing like 2! He always had to know! (rips a part of the page.) ''To much! '''9:' I was right. you did send him out to die! 1: He was old! He was weak! (5 gasped in shock when 1 admitted this. 7 is now ticked off by this.) Sometimes, one must be sacrificed for the good of many. 7: '(enraged) YOU COWARD!!! '-1 '''reveals to '''9 that he did sent 2 out to die, causing 7''' to lose her temper. '5: '''Where are they? '''1: I't's been too long! We have to do it now! 5: No, they need more time! '''-5 '''tries to stop '''1 '''from lighting the fuse '''5: It's done. '-5' telling 9 that the Machine is destroyed and they're now safe. 5': AAAAHHHH!! The Machine! Everybody! The Machine! Run away! AAH! '-5 is proven wrong. 6: You mustn't destroy it! Don't destroy it! They're trapped! They're trapped, they're inside! They're Inside! '-6' tells 9 the souls of the slained are trapped inside the Fabrication Machine when it grabbed 6. 6: Go back! To the first room! He'll show you! The Source! '-6' casts out his last words. Scientist: Greetings 9, ''it had such promise my great machine... It was meant to be an instrument of progress... of creation, that was the agreement our Chancellor failed to honor. But the fault is hardly his alone to bear, the Machine was born purely of my intellect, which I now know was not enough. My creation was hopelessly flawed and indeed dangerous for it lack the human soul and could be easily corrupted from those who control it. That is why I'm creating each of you, you are all what's left of humanity, you are all the pieces of my soul... Together, you and this device (talisman) shall protect the future. Look closely, and remember what you see...(Scientist showing how the talisman works) '-Scientist's''' last words before giving his last piece of soul to 9'' '''7:' No! Please, we can't do this without you. (9 slides 7's arm off of his) 9: They all died because of me. (He has his hand gripping on 7's now) I started this. And now I need to finish it. (Grips 7's hand as the Twins watched, then departs and stands in front of the Fabrication Machine) 1: They left us nothing. Nothing. Why do we have to right their wrongs? Sometimes, one must be sacrificed. (9 closed his eyes to die. But 1 pushed him, then he dies) 9: No!! '-7' attempts to persuade 9''' not to die, as '''1 watches. 7: What happens next? 9: I'm not sure, exactly. But this world is ours now, it's what we make of it. '-7' asking 9''' what should they (including 3 & 4) do now. Main cast Humans *The Scientist (Alan Oppenheimer) - An old yet kind man who is the creator of the B.R.A.I.N., the Talisman, and the stitchpunks while also formerly a toymaker, which he takes pride with it. *The Chancellor (Tom Kane) was responsible for the Fabrication Machine turning against humanity. *'''Radio announcer (Fred Tatasciore) - The radio announcer is a typical announcer who usually gives out daily news. *'Newscaster' (Helen Wilson) - A newscaster who releases news of the world/nations.helle er liderlig The Stitchpunks Each stitchpunk has a component of The Scientist's soul. *1' '(Christopher Plummer) *2 (Martin Landau) *3 & 4 - The twins do not speak in the film but they communicate with their eyes. *5 (John C. Reilly) *6 (Crispin Glover) *7 (Jennifer Connelly) *8 (Fred Tatasciore) *9 (Elijah Wood) The Machines *The Fabrication Machine - The primary antagonist of the film. It is powered by the B.R.A.I.N. and was used by the government and the Chancellor to help the country prosper. When the Chancellor declared war on other struggling countries, he stressed the Machine hard onto making more war machines in order to win. Unfortunately, the Machine snaps under pressure, betrays the humans, and reprogrammed its machines to kill all humanity. *The Cat Beast - The big cat-like machine create by the Fabrication Machine before the Machine went deactivated and dormant. It was created to hunt for the Talisman, the only thing that can awaken the Machine completely. *The Winged Beast - The pterosaur-like machine created by the Fabrication Machine after it was reactivated by the Talisman. It was created to hunt the stitchpunks and presumably kill or take them to the Fabrication Machine. *The Seamstress - A machine that appears to be a mix of a cobra, an anglerfish, a spider, and a crab created by the Fabrication Machine. It's made out of fabric, a broken doll's face (to act as a head), metal, electricity, and spider-like legs along with a pair of metallic scissors (which acts as a crab's claw). It also has a cobra hood that can extend out or fold in, a snakelike body while slithering like a snake, three red thread spools (that are attached onto its back, the thread attached to the spider legs), and has the lifeless 2 on the tip of its tail. The Seamstress used 2 as a "hypontizer" to paralyze its prey. *Seekers - large hot air balloon like robots with alarms, searchlights and eye stalks to scout around the factory. *Steel Behemoths - The first autonomous machine that the Fabrication Machine built, The Chancellor surreptitiously built hundreds of these Steel Behemoths without informing the public until they were complete. These 30+ foot tall machines, are equipped with powerful machine guns and toxic spraying gas bombs that are launch by a built-in mortar in the machine's back. When the unprovoked war was declared by the Chancellor, these Steel Behemoths quickly wiped out every known enemy of the Chancellor as they form a bulk for its army. Later, when the Fabrication Machine snapped, the Steel Behemoths were suddenly reprogrammed to indiscriminately kill life, mainly humanity. Thousands of Steel Behemoths, quickly manage to wipe out every known land that is inhabited by organic life. After Humanity's last counterattack, all of the Steel Behemoths are now destroyed and lie dead in the ruined world, along with humanity. *Spiderbots- small spider-like robots that kept the Fabrication machine company in the factory. Production 9 (2009 film) was produced in part by Tim Burton, Timur Bekmambetov and Jim Lemley, and released on September 9, 2009. Animation began in Luxembourg at Attitude Studio, but subsequently moved to Starz Animation in Toronto, Canada. The film was released by Focus Features. Shane Acker directed the film and wrote the story. Pamela Pettler and Ben Gluck contributed to writing the script. This animated film is not produced by Illumination Entertainment and Chris Meledandri Errors During the film *When 2 motioned a voiceless 9 to unzip his zipper a bit, it remained open a bit. When 9 and 2 are near a doll, 9's zipper is back up. Once 2 places the voice box into 9, the zipper remains open. However, in the next shot, 9's zipper is closed. The following shot has the zipper open again. 9 is later shown zipping his zipper closed. *When 5 and 9 are directly across from the tunnel leading to the factory, 5's map blows away and gets stuck on a piece of wood while he and 9 are searching for 2. After 5 tries and fails to reach it,, it is blown away, seemingly lost forever. When 7 finds it, though, it is still stuck on the exact same piece of wood that is directly across from the tunnel. *When 9 meets the Twins (3 & 4), they open his zipper. During this scene, several close-ups show 9 with the zipper closed and open again without anyone closing or opening it. *When 8 threw his scissor blade at the fan (which was on the Winged Beast), it punctured onto it and sticks onto it. But on the later shots of the Winged Beast, the scissor blade is not on the fan anymore. Maybe it fell off? *When 8 fell, his helmet fell to the plane's wing along with his knife blade. But when 8 picked his blade back up, his helmet is no where to be seen. *As Seamstress is sewing 1, he falls and the coin falls off his hat. However, in the full shot, 1's coin is back on his hat. *When the Seamstress is capturing 7, the scar on 7's back cannot be seen and her original number is fully visible. *When the factory explodes, in the shot where it can be seen fully blowing up play in slow motion and you can see the eye of the factory blows up too, but in the next shot its back again and then explodes too. *When 1 and 8 look back at the burning church, an ash above 1's head disappears. (This was noted by the commentary crew) The Plot BumHole: Before the Seamstress is attacking, there was a quick shot of 8. His mouth was sewed so he couldn't scream for help. Why didn't the Seamstress sew 1's mouth closed? However, this could just be because 8 had a larger mouth, compared to 1's small one. Not actually an error *When the stitchpunks reached the Library, 6 can be seen drawing on a sheet of new paper as 1 orders 8 to do guard patrol outside. About the paper, 6 may have pulled it out from a book that has loose, empty pages. Plus, there may have been some ink left inside the Library, which 6 may have found. Soundtrack There is a soundtrack called, "9: The Original Motion Soundtrack". It is composed by Danny Elfman and Deborah Lurie and it was released on August 31, 2009, 10 days before the release of the film and available on the Adult records Reception Critical 9'' has received mixed to positive reviews from critics, with its visuals being the most highly praised aspect. Based on 112 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an overall "Rotten" approval rating of 56% from critics, with the Top Critics ranking it slightly lower, giving it a "Rotten" rating of 50% and the film having an average score of 6/10. The rating from the RT Community has been slightly higher, with a rating of 73%. On Metacritic, it currently holds a score of 60 out of 100 mixed or average reviews. The general sentiment by critics is that the film is "long on imaginative design but less substantial in narrative." ''Variety''s Todd McCarthy says "In the end, the picture's impact derives mostly from its design and assured execution." Box Office On its opening day (September 9, 2009), the film made #1 with $3,115,775 and its opening weekend landed the film at #2 behind ''I Can Do Bad All By Myself with approximately $10,856,000 and $15,264,000 for its 5-day opening. As of October 8, 2009, it has grossed US$39,432,162; and as of November 29, 2009, the film has grossed US$41,859,395 worldwide. Home DVD release According to Focus Features, 9'' will be released on BluRay and DVD on December 29, 2009 in US (Region 1) and February 22, 2010 in Europe (region 2). Possible sequel No plans for a sequel have been made, but possibilities were mentioned via the film's 2009 DVD commentary. Director Acker has also mentioned the possibility of a sequel being made because of the lack of darker animated films, claiming that everything is G- and PG-rated with little to no dark elements. In 2009 he said that he will continue to make darker animated films, either doing so with a sequel to ''9 or original ideas for future films. Before the theatrical release of the film, Acker and producer Tim Burton stated they were open for a sequel, depending on how well the film was received. Since the film's home release, there have been no further mentions of a sequel, with Acker focusing on projects announced in 2011 (Thomas the Tank Engine), 2012 (Deep) and 2013 (Beasts of Burden), all 3 of which have not been released as of December 2017. However, despite the silence from Acker, in January 2017, the Facebook profile of the character "the Scientist" was updated with a rather cryptic message. The profile had been inactive since 2009, leading some to speculate the teasing of a sequel. External Links *9 (2009 film) profile at the Internet Movie Database *9 (2009 film) Wikipedia article *9 Forum (this is THE most active 9 site in the world. Trust me.) *9wiki.voiceoftech.com (another wiki on 9) Category:Browse Category:Stitchpunk Category:Stitchpunks Category:Lo